


Keep Smiling

by CherryBerry4321



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Politics, Slight Hurt/Comfort, boring history stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerry4321/pseuds/CherryBerry4321
Summary: Hong Kong gets this strange feeling whenever he's around his brother S. Korea, especially when he smiles at him. But throughout history, he notice that Korea never stopped smiling.





	Keep Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an outline for a comic originally, but I got lazy. But if people want, I'll do it. It might be fun to draw this during my free time. So, enjoy.

~* Setting: Hong Kong and Korea are little adolescents with their sibling Japan and Taiwan. China is doing his best to raise them *~

 **HongKong:** _I don’t know when and I don’t know why. But my chest would beat loudly whenever I get near him or talk with him. I think it was his personality._

*Korea is bothering brother Japan and he strikes back with an insult*

**HongKong:** _No… It’s way to annoying, even for me. *see’s Korea laughing from the fight he lost from Japan* I think it’s the smile…_

**Korea:** 야! (hey in Korean) Hong Kong.

 **HongKong:** Hmm?

 **Korea:** Have you gotten taller?

 **HongKong:** I don’t know…

 **Korea:** The top of your head is almost near my shoulders. *moves hand from Hong Kong’s head to his shoulders*

 **HongKong:** Is that good?

 **Korea:** Yeah it is! It means you’re becoming a bigger country. *smiles*

 **HongKong:** …

 **Korea:** hey, HK.

 **HongKong:** hmm?

 **Korea:** The Western side of the world looks like they’re growing stronger as well. I don’t want to be colonized and taken over.

 **HongKong:** Doesn’t China control you right now?

 **Korea:** For now. I’m not yet strong yet. But when I am, I’m leaving him and make my country stronger to face against the west. And if I’m lucky, I might be able to come back and take you too.

 **HongKong:** _There. His laughter and smile looks like hope._

_Whenever I see him with that smile, I feel like we could all be happy._

~* time skip: the opium war and Hong Kong is dragged away from China and Korea is watching from behind and smiles as he says goodbye to Hong Kong *~

_Even when we’re saying goodbye_

~* Time skip even more: Hong Kong is running wanting to see Korea as he’s being taken away by Japan. Hong Kong couldn’t reach him because England catches him before he could make it. Korea saw Hong Kong and he’s heavily bandaged and chained. He looks at Hong Kong and smiles. *~

 **Korea:** I’ll be fine Hong Kong. It was nice to see you again.

* * *

~* Time skips: Hong Kong is returned to China after the World War. The setting is a couple years after and Hong Kong is taking a visit to Korea *~

 **HongKong:** _I wonder what he’s like now. It’s been so long._

*flashback to when Korea was beaten by Japan*

 **HongKong:** _Last I saw him, he was so weak and couldn’t stand up for himself._

 **Korea:** *comes and hugs Hong Kong from behind surprising him* HK!

 **HongKong:** FUCK! Bloody Hell Korea!

 **Korea:** Sorry *let go of Hong Kong and smiles*

 **HongKong:** Heh. It’s been awhile.

 **Korea:** So, how’s it like going back to China’s place?

 **HongKong:** It’s alright. It’s not that modernized like England’s place yet.

 **Korea:** Yeah, the west side is pretty cool. America was nice enough to give us some help to modernize.

 **HongKong:** Oh yeah, I heard about you and North Korea. Are you guys alright?

 **Korea:** ………. *flashback: North Korea leaving South*

 **HongKong:** Korea?

 **Korea:** *changes topic* Say have you gotten taller?

 **HongKong:** *goes with it knowing it was a sensitive topic to talk about North* I guess.

 **Korea:** What did you eat when you were with England?

 **HongKong:** Nothing interesting.

 **Korea:** Well, you’re up to my shoulders right now.

 **HongKong:** You got tall at the same time too you know.

 **Korea:** That’s true *stretches his arms*. You know, I think my country is getting stronger.

 **HongKong:** Seems like it.

 **Korea:** But it kind of hard. Being America’s ally and being helped by the European union is all great, but I feel like I could really use a lot of help.

 **HongKong:** Heh. You admitted you needed help.

 **Korea:** I’m only saying. You don’t have to but it’ll be nice to have some friends to be with me.

 **HongKong:** *sees Korea smile and feels his heart beating loudly*

 **Korea:** So where do you wanna go?

*Korea calls to Hong Kong but as he did, he’s cut off and Hong Kong kisses him*

 **Korea:** Dude, HK you alright there? Are you tired? Lightheaded from the flight probably.

 **HongKong:** 你真的是一个笨蛋 (you really are an idiot).

 **Korea:** I may not speak fluent Chinese but somewhere in that I heard the word stupid. Now excuse me, I need to use the bathroom before we go.

*Korea goes to a nearby bathroom and enters a stall and locks it taking a deep breath*

 **Korea:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Korea covers his face blushing hysterically*

 **Korea:** HK kissed me? Why? Why? Omg! 내가 미쳤난바 (I must be crazy)!

*Korea comes out and see’s Hong Kong waiting in front of him*

 **HongKong:** Guess you aren’t stupid. Just stubborn.

 **Korea:** *blushes* Sh-shut up.

 **HongKong:** Where do live?

 **Korea:** Pardon?

 **HongKong:** Where do you live. I want to go there first.

*Korea smiles and leads him away*

**HongKong:** _Even if you didn’t answer my confession, it’s alright. I’ll continue loving you as long as you keep smiling._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you would like this as a comic and I'll do my best and try to make it.


End file.
